The Two Sides
by greasycurtis
Summary: Everyone thinks Sandy and I should be together. But when she cheats on me, I grow on someone else. I didn't love Sandy anymore; I love someone else. Holly Stevens. I never thought I could tell her how I feel, but one day it happened. Sodapop/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say that there are two sides "Socs" and "Greasers". Soc are rich and can get out of trouble. Greasers are not as rich and are known for long greaser hair. I am one of them, my name is Sodapop Curtis. My friends call me soda for short. I have two brothers Darrell and Ponyboy. We call Darrell Darry for short. Darry is 20 but he acts older. He is Ponyboy and mine well he takes care of us. Our parents died. Well anyway, let me tell you about the rest. Dallas Winston he likes getting in trouble and can not liv without Johnny Cade. Johnny Cade is like our pet. He was jumped by so socs, so he scarecd of every soc. Two-Bit, he is known for shoplifting and his switch blad. Ponyboy, is 14 years old and loves going to movies. Holly Stevens, she's a beautiful girl and we gave her a leather jacket. Steve Randle, we are best friends and works at the DX station with me. Me Sodapop, work at the DX station and Ponyboy thinks I look like a movie star. There are some socs like Danny Sheldon, Randy Adderson, Marcia, and Paul Holden. Now let me tell you my story. One day we were at the DX when a socs car came pulling up. Soc Danny said " what's a good looken broad like you hanging out with these poor greasy greasers, you can do better than that, why don't you hope in my car, take you for a ride, come over to my house come on baby". Two-bit steps forward and said "you want to rumble". Soda steps up and said " you try to pick up her and we're gonna rumble". Holly said " stop stop don't fight now right here please not now". "Alright we won't" said Soda. Danny looked at Holly like he wanted her so much, she backed away. Randy yelled out " bye bye grease stay away from them honey". One soc yelled out throw me a kiss baby". Another soc yelled out" see you around honey and here's my number". He throws a crambled up paperat her with his number on it. "Are you ok Holly said soda. " Yes I don't want them around me" holly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Holly was walking with her best friend Sandy. Sandy went home, Holly was walking home when she heard a car behind her. It was a soc, it was the one that tried to pick her up. She just stood there, she wanted to walk away but she was to scared. He got out of his car and went on the other side of his car and stood against it. "Do you want to go on a ride with me," said Danny. Danny got closer and said, "Come on baby".

"Please don't call me that, I am not your girl… I'm nobody's girl," said Holly.

"What about Soda, he has to have you as his girl?" said Danny.

When Danny said that said that he was right behind her so close he had his hands around her hips. She was uncomfortable, he turned so he was facing her.

She said, "Please let me go, what do you want with a greaser girl anyway?"

He would not let her go so she started to struggle. Danny came closer to her, he kissed her. Then 5 socs came driving up, one of them was Randy.

Randy yelled out, "Hey Romeo, lets go to the club."

Danny stopped kissing Holly. Holly stood there, then run away. The socs drove away. Later that night, Dally, Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, Holly, and Steve went to an old beach movie. Two-bit met them there and after the movie all of them went home. Two-bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy walked together. Sodapop and Steve walked together, Dally walked alone. Holly walked home by herself. Then a car came behind her, then the car parked. Four people came out of it and they were socs. It was Danny and 3 other socs .

"Just who I was looking for," said Danny. Danny and the three other socs were drunk. "Come on with us there is one more spot in the car," said Danny. They stared making a circle around her. They grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. They said things like "come on baby give me a kiss" or "why not make out with us, baby". They forced and pushed her to go in the car. Then Two-bit and Dally saw what they were doing.

They said, "Why her? Leave her alone." Holly fell to the ground. Two-bit told her to run home so she did. She ran as fast as she could to get home.

**Please keep reading and PM or review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ponyboy and Johnny walked home, Johnny's parents were fighting again. So they went to the lot, they talked and then fell asleep.

"Pony wake up" Johnny said.

"What time is it" Ponyboy said.

"I don't know I fell asleep too, you better get home alright, I'm gonna stay all night here I don't care anyway".

"Alright if you get cold come on over to my house".

"Alright" Johnny said.

"What is Darry gonna say" Ponyboy said worried. Ponyboy ran home and then opened his door. Darry stood up and yelled "where have you been, do you know what time it is… it's 2:00 in the morning". Soda said "Hey pony where've you been". "I fell asleep in the lot" Pony said. "You what" Darry said. "I was talken to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot, I don't know" "I don't know that's all I here from you". "Oh come on Darry…" said Soda. Darry yelled at Soda before Soda could finish, "Stop it. I'm sick and tried of you sticking up for him". Ponyboy yelled "don't you yell at him" Darry hit Pony, Ponyboy ran out, "Darry yelled "Ponyboy I didn't mean too".

Ponyboy went to go get Johnny and said "come on Johnny we're running away".

They started running then they stopped. Pony said "Hey Johnny you smoke man I'm scared".

"Don't be scared man your scaring me, what happen" Johnny said.

"Darry hit me", "I think I like it better when the old mans hitting me" Johnny said. Ponyboy said crying a little " Come on man lets go to the park maybe by then I'll cool down". They were walking and talking in the park. Johnny said "Hey Pony ain't ya bout to freeze to death", "No". they climbed the monkey bars in the park. "Hey Pony you got a light", "Ya Johnny". Then Holly walked over to them. "Oh no look what's coming", Johnny suddenly said "Holly run… run". Holly started to run. The car parked right on the grass, 5 socs got out of the car.

"Should we make a ran for it" said Johnny.

Pony said "No stay clam" Ponyboy paused "there drunk".

"Danny said "Well well look who it is aren't these the Greasers that wanted to rumble". Pony and Johnny hop down the monkey bars. "You better watch it you are out of your territory" Johnny said. "No pal you better watch it" said Randy.

Danny said "Do you know what a greaser is… white trash with long greasy hair". Then Danny poured beer on Ponyboy. Ponyboy said "You know what soc is", "what" Danny asked. "White trash with weird patterns and stripes", then Ponyboy spit on them. Then Pony and Johnny stared to run, "get em" the socs yelled.

A soc kicked and pushed Johnny to the ground, the soc said "stay down pal" then run off with the other socs. The socs twisted Ponyboy's arm, then putting it behind his back, and forcing Pony's head in the fountain. Holly ran back to Pony and Johnny then yelled "Johnny… Ponyboy". Danny ran over to her, Holly started to struggle. Danny fell over, Holly ran away. Randy and the 3 socs ran off and Ponyboy was lying on the ground not dead asleep. Johnny sat there next to Ponyboy scared and shaking...

**Hey, My awesome followers SORRY it took so long for this update. The next one will be soon... I promise :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ponyboy woke up and looked at Danny he was lying on the ground not moving. Then Ponyboy looked up and saw Johnny holding his blade. Johnny said "I killed him I killed that boy".

"Oh Johnny I think I'm gonna be sick". "Alright Pony I ain't gonna look at ya… I ain't gonna look at ya" Johnny said getting quieter, "Pony" Johnny said worried.

Johnny walked over to Ponyboy and clean has blade in the dirt. "Where did the others go" Ponyboy said shaking. "They all ran when I killed him… they all ran" Johnny's voice cracked. "Ponyboy said "You really did kill him". "I had to they was drowning you… they could of killed you".

They went to go see me so I could help them. When they got to my room, Ponyboy said "Soda". "What" I said, "Johnny killed soc". "What soc", "Danny" Ponyboy said. I give them a plan and $50, "Alright now go before Darry see you" I said.

Johnny and Ponyboy went to the train and sneaked on the train, then they were at the church. The next day Johnny got box full of supples. Like Gone with the Wind, Bread, weeks supple of turkey, peroxide, and etc. When Ponyboy found the peroxide he looked at it weird and said "peroxide"? Then he smelled it. Johnny said "Ponyboy we gotta cut your hair and bleach yours", "no sir… you ain't touching my hair" said Ponyboy. "Pony it's gonna grow back man it's not like it won't… besides you know the first thing the cops make you do is get a haircut". Ponyboy said "Well I hate it it be like a Halloween costume you couldn't get on of". When they cut each others hair it hurt, they used a blade.

The next day Ponyboy woke up earlier then usually. Johnny woke up with him, Ponyboy showed Johnny the sunrise. Pony said he could just show Johnny and me the sunrises. The next day I drove down to Ponyboy and Johnny, I woke both of them up. I asked them if they wanted something to eat, Johnny said try eaten turkey for 4 days. "Soda what's going on with the cops man" Johnny asked.

"Do you want to get Something to eat" I asked. "You better believe it lets get out of here" said Johnny. "Oh Pony look at your tuff tuff hair" I said.

**Hey, My fantastic followers I got the next update in minutes later. I kept my promise to you guys. Next update coming soon! :) :) :) Thanks for following me. **


End file.
